


Solace in Torment

by venis_envy



Series: Mating Games: Round 2 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort Sex, Kissing, M/M, Series 3b, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 2 in Mating Games week 4: Light vs. Dark</p><p>Stiles finds a ray of light in an otherwise dark place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace in Torment

The light is bright, and so warm in direct counterpoint to everything else surrounding Stiles in his mind.

The nogitsune has made everything dark and cold, and Stiles just needs some reprieve. He knows what awaits him in the light, though. Knows he won’t ever be able to leave once he steps foot in there. He finds another place to hide instead, dark and unwelcoming, but private. Stiles closes the door behind him. He isn't expecting the glowing blue eyes that come out of the darkness.

...

"Where've you been?" Stiles asks.

"I've needed you. Don't know what I'm doing."

"What makes you think I do?" Derek asks. "We're _all_ lost."

Stiles doesn't even care how right Derek is. He's just relieved to see him. He closes the distance between them, wraps his arms around Derek. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," Derek says, his hands warm against the cold skin of Stiles' back where his shirt skimmed up.

...

Derek doesn't leave, but Stiles does. He hears the nogitsune calling to him in a gravelly voice that sends chills up Stiles' spine.

"You don't have to go," Derek tells him. But Stiles _does_ have to. He can't stand the thought of the nogitsune finding Derek here, in this dark, hidden spot in Stiles' mind. Can't stand the thought of it using Derek against him the way it used Stiles' love of Scott.

"I have to," he says, slipping out of the room with one last pleading look.

_Don't go. Please don't go._

…

“You can’t do anything to save them, Stiles. Even your friends know you’re weak.”

Stiles looks down at his hands, imagines a greater strength in them than he has. The thought fades as quickly as it formulates.

Stiles knows he isn’t strong in body. He’s strong in mind, though, and he thinks he may be able to hang onto that.

…

It’s comfort. Derek is here for Stiles’ comfort, and Stiles uses him for that even though he knows it isn’t real. He pushes up onto his hands, putting space between his chest and Derek’s. He’s almost afraid to look, but he has to see. His gaze slides down to the space between them as he rolls his hips, sees their cocks sliding together, and almost comes from the sight alone.

“Fuck,” Stiles hisses, slamming his eyes shut to block the view.

Derek slides his fingers through Stiles’ hair, whispers to him that it’s okay, it’ll be all right, but Stiles doesn’t think even imaginary Derek knows that.

…

"He'll be dead, too, you know? The former alpha. He's weakened and she knows it."

Stiles forces his body to cooperate despite the nogitsune's control. With shaking hands, he sets up the chessboard, hoping beyond all hope they'll decode his private message.

_Keep Derek safe._

The nogitsune doesn't seem to understand, but its hold on him doesn't allow Stiles to betray its secrets. Stiles can't force his hand to cooperate when he tries to write Kate's name on the sticky note, so he settles for _Argent_ , prays that they grasp it.

…

"You know this isn't real."

"Don't care." Stiles' voice echoes in the quiet, rolls off the walls of his own mind tinny and distant.

"You're here now. That's what matters." He kisses Derek again, arches into every touch.

Derek groans, thrusts up into Stiles. "You're so warm," he says, eyes closed, head tipped back. "Hot inside."

The comment snaps at Stiles' awareness, threatens to pull him out of this and into something dreadful. Stiles isn't hot _anywhere_. He's cold all over, inside and out, with the nogitsune occupying his space.

He shakes off the thought and grinds his hips down.

_Please stay. Just, stay with me._

...

"I’m not playing your games anymore." Stiles holds his breath against the stink of soiled bandages and rotting flesh.

"Oh, you'll play, Stiles. You'll play, or they'll all die."

Stiles’ own footfalls echo through the open room; bright, almost blinding lights shine from above. He curls his legs under him as he sits atop the Nemeton and stares down at the game board.

 _Scott,_ he thinks. _Derek, Lydia..._

Stiles can't lose. It's not an option.

He's torn, shredded into pieces with part of him here, playing a game he doesn't know how to win, and part of him with Derek, hidden and safe.

Stiles is only able to pull himself together, to regain the reins of his own sanity when he hears Scott's roar pulling at his will, tugging from inside Stiles like a force he doesn't recognize. Safe, aware, _warm._


End file.
